One of the fastest growing areas of communications technology is related to automobile network solutions. The demand and potential for wireless vehicle communication, networking and diagnostic services have recently increased. Although many vehicles on the road today have limited wireless communication functions, such as unlocking a door and setting or disabling a car alarm, new vehicles offer additional wireless communication systems that help personalize comfort settings, run maintenance and diagnostic functions, place telephone calls, access call-center information, update controller systems, determine vehicle location, assist in tracking vehicle after a theft of the vehicle and provide other vehicle-related services. Drivers can call telematics call centers and receive navigational, concierge, emergency, and location services, as well as other specialized help such as locating the geographical position of a stolen vehicle and honking the horn of a vehicle when the owner cannot locate it in a large parking garage. Telematics service providers can offer enhanced telematics services by supplying a subscriber with a digital handset.
A carrier signal is used to establish a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) telephony data connection between a telematics call center or third party entity and a receiver, such as a telematics unit in a vehicle. Various aspects of the CDMA telephony network work to attenuate the carrier signal, rendering it ineffective. This results in the inability to establish a data connection between the call center and the telematics unit.
It is desirable therefore, to provide a method and system for establishing a telephony data connection to a receiver, that overcomes the challenges and obstacles described above.